WBRC
1949–1955 1955–1963 1963–1964 1964–1966 1966–1968 1968–1971 1971–1978 1978–1981 WBRC81.png|"On Top of It All" station ID, used from 1979 to 1981. WBRC TV-6 Still The One 1977.jpg 1981–1998 WBRC82a.png|1981-1982 ABC Network ID (WBRC VO Variant) - August 10, 1982 WBRC82.png|1982-1985 WBRC86.png|1985-1989 WBRC 6 1992.png|1992-1994 WBRC 6 1994.png|1994-1996 WBRC96FOX.png|1996-1998 WBRC 1997.PNG|WBRC 1996-1998 (print) In 1996, WBRC affiliated with Fox, after being purchased by the network, taking the affiliation from WTTO; while the station's former ABC affiliation moved to WBMA-LP/WCFT/WJSU. 185px-WBRC82a.png|Station ID with blue background (1981-1982) 185px-WBRC82b.png|Station ID with red background (1981-1982) WBRC-TV's 6 PM Magazine from 1981.jpg WBRC-TV's Channel 6 News This Morning Opening from 1981.jpg WBRCNEWS82.jpg|''Channel 6 News'' white logo (1981-1982) WBRC84a.png|''BRC-6 News'' logo (1983-1985) WBRC84.png|Station ID (1983-1985) WBRC's Channel 6 Morning Entertainment Promo from 1985.jpg WBRC's Channel 6 Joe Langston News Anchor Promo from 1985.jpg|WBRC's Channel 6 Joe Langston News Anchor Promo from 1985 WBRCTV-Taft logo.jpg|Station ID (1985) BRC6NEWS.png|''WBRC 6 News'' open (1985-1989) WBRC90a.png|''Channel 6 News'' open (1989-1992) WBRC's Channel 6 News Making a Difference promo from 1989.jpg WBRC90.png|Station ID (1990) WBRC-TV's Channel 6's programming Runaway With The Rich and Famous from November 1990.jpg Channel 6 News Weekend opens from November 1990.jpg|News open from November 1990 medium_29-w29ao (wbrc-6) annistan, al 550 mi 8.5 kw3.jpg|WBRC station ID (1991-1992) WBRC Channel 6 ID video from May 1992.jpg|Station ID from May 1992 WBRC Wheel of Fortune 1992.jpg|WBRC promo for Wheel of Fortune from October 1992 WBRC Jeopardy 1992.jpg|WBRC in-program ID during Jeopardy from late 1992 WBRC's Channel 6 Family First promo from 1994.jpg WBRC's Channel 6 News and CNN Headline News Morning promo from 1996.jpg WBRC's Channel 6 Community Events from 1994.jpg WBRC's Channel 6 Save Our Street promo from 1995.jpg WBRC's Channel 6 Morning Entertainment Promo from 1985.jpg WBRC's Channel 6 video promo of Scott Richards and Joe Langston from 1982.jpg WBRC-TV's BRC-6 News video opening from 1985.jpg WBRC-TV's Channel 6 promo Beat Belongs to 6 from 1980s.jpg WBRC Commercials from November 1997 6.jpg|Station ID with Pat McReynolds 1997 WBRC-CH6News-Open96.jpg WBRC-FOX6News-Open96.jpg WBRC-9pm-Open97.jpg WBRC-10pm-Open97.jpg medium_06-wbrc.jpg WBRC-TV Channel 6 251-5131 Volunteer 1990.jpg WBRC-TV FOX 6 Family First promo 1996.jpg ABC 1982 With WBRC-TV 6 ID Voice-Over.jpg WBRC Channel 6 ID July 1986.jpg WBRC Channel 6 Weather Promo 1992.jpg WBRC 6 Sports Saturday 1993.jpg WBRC Channel 6 and The Junior Leauge of Birmingham Sponsors 1993.jpg WBRC Channel 6 Station ID 1993.jpg WBRC'S Doppler 6 Weather Center 1993.jpg WBRC-TV Channel 6 Home Safe Home Promo 1993.jpg WBRC Station ID During Florida State vs Clemson 1995.jpg WBRC Channel 6 id bug The Hands That Rocks The Cradle promo 1995.jpg ABC Wednesday Premiere Promo 1995 with WBRC ID Bug.jpg ABC Monday Night Promo 1995 with WBRC ID Bug.jpg ABC Tuesday Murder One Promo 1995 with WBRC ID Bug.jpg WBRC Channel 6 News at 6pm promo after College Football 1995.jpg WBRC Channel 6 promo for Highlander 1995.jpg WBRC Channel 6 promo for Janet Hall Spotlight Special 1995.jpg 1998–2007 2007–present WBRC Horizontal logo.jpg|Horizontal "FOX6" logo, mainly used during the post FOX-ownership era during station promotional events and occasionally on-air (2009-) Official WBRC logo.jpg|Official "FOX6" station logo with WBRC call letters Ijqwh.jpg|Logo for Bounce TV-affiliated digital subchannel (2011-present) Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Fox network affiliates Category:Raycom Media Category:Birmingham, Alabama Category:Alabama Category:Taft Television Stations Category:Bounce TV affilates Category:Former ABC Network Affiliates Category:Former NBC Network Affiliates Category:Former CBS Network Affiliates Category:Former owned-and-operated station in the United States